


Under the Influence

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Tempted by the Dark Side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are captured by Talzin and her Nightsisters.





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



"I overheard you two arguing when you passed through our forest," Mother Talzin said, slowly circling Qui-Gon.

Tugging impotently at the chains firmly holding him down, Obi-Wan could only growl behind his gag as he watched the scene play out.  He tried to call upon the Force to unlock the shackles but they glowed green with Dark Side magic, keeping him bound.

Qui-Gon kept his attention on Mother Talzin.  "Jedi encourage healthy debate.  I welcome all of my apprentice's questions."

"Do you?" Mother Talzin touched Qui-Gon's arm, making the symbols on his own shackles flair briefly.  "I have seen your type before.  You came here out of curiosity.  You want to explore all there is to know about the Force.  I don't think your apprentice shares your open-mindedness.  It must be so tiring to always be questioned."

"We came here for the downed shuttle that you shot out of the sky," Qui-Gon said tartly.  It was clear he did not appreciate her line of inquiry but Obi-Wan wasn't sure why.  His stomach tightened unhappily, fearful that she was nearer to the truth than his Master was comfortable with.

The Council had not approved of this mission, and Obi-Wan had argued the point with Qui-Gon.  It wasn't the first time either, but he had never been able to change his Master's mind once it was set upon its course.  He supposed it could be tiresome for Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan always pushed back when they were at odds with the Council.

Talzin smiled. "That was an unfortunate misunderstanding, and I'm sorry to say that there were no survivors."

"Then we can be on our way," Qui-Gon said.

"I think not.  You saw the crash so you know what I am saying is true.  Yet you continued to investigate further.  There is something else you want, something you are searching for.  I want to help you."

Qui-Gon gave Talzin a wary look.  "There is nothing you have to offer that is of interest to us."

"No?" Talzin looked amused rather than offended.  "It is a rare opportunity to have a Jedi in our midst.  Rare for the Jedi to be among so many of the Dark persuasion too, I imagine.  Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to give into the temptation of the Dark Side?  I'm sure you must have felt it.  You could be completely free."

"The only one keeping me chained is you," Qui-Gon said, gesturing pointedly with his bound hands.

"A mere formality to ensure the safety of my own people," Talzin said.  Obi-Wan looked around at the gathered force of Nightsisters and Nightbrothers.  Getting away would be tough if it came to a fight.  The shackles were the least of their concerns, and he was sure Talzin knew that.

Surprisingly, Talzin touched Qui-Gon's restraints and they clicked open, falling to the ground.  "But I think there's no need for that anymore."

Qui-Gon rubbed his wrists, glancing over at Obi-Wan who had not been released.  "You are letting us go?"

"I am freeing you," Talzin said.  She stepped back and a pair of Nightsisters came forward carrying a black pyramid between them.  "We obtained this from the Sith generations ago but have never had a chance to use it.  I have always wanted to see if it lived up to its promise."

Stepping back, Qui-Gon was prevented from further retreat by two giant Nightbrothers with glowing green eyes, who grabbed his arms and immobilized him.  "Stop!  I have no interest in being an experiment."

"If that were true, you would have acceded to your apprentice's wisdom and left.  But you did not.  You followed your own course.  Just think how much easier that would be if you were completely unencumbered."

Qui-Gon's eyes snapped to Obi-Wan.  "I would never hurt my apprentice."

"We shall see." Talzin snapped her fingers and the Nightsisters set the pyramid artifact down before Qui-Gon, who was forced on his knees.  Pressing buttons on opposite sides of the pyramid, they then withdrew with Talzin to the edge of the clearing.

The pyramid lit up in bright orange.  The four faces of the artifact were hinged at the bottom, and now folded open so that red light spilled out and up.

Qui-Gon tried to back away but one of the giant Nightbrothers grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head down to hang over the artifact.  Struggling against the hold, he could not avoid looking. 

Obi-Wan could not see what was inside but he saw the way his Master stilled.  Watching the Nightbrothers cautiously release Qui-Gon and back away, Obi-Wan tugged uselessly at his own chains.  Qui-Gon did not react to the Nightbrothers' departure.  He remained frozen, appearing entranced.

The bright orange symbols on the pyramid panels pulsed rapidly and then settled back to a cold black.

Qui-Gon sat back on his heels but Obi-Wan could not read his expression.

"There," Talzin said.  Grabbing Qui-Gon's lightsaber from where it hung on her belt, she gave it to a Nightbrother.  "You can feel it now, can't you?  All that power coursing through you.  Let it out."

The Nightbrother walked towards Qui-Gon and held out the lightsaber.  Qui-Gon was still for a moment, and Obi-Wan held his breath.

The next flurry of action took even Obi-Wan by surprise.  In a lightning fast movement, Qui-Gon grabbed the lightsaber with the Force and beheaded the Nightbrother.  As if that was the cue, the Nightsisters all withdrew a further distance and the Nightbrothers made a circle around Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Talzin watched it all with an expression of interest but no concern.  Obi-Wan could tell she anticipated this reaction from his Master, and the Nightbrothers were nothing more than fodder to her.

Qui-Gon wasted no time in joining in the fight.  There was no calm request to end hostilities.  No mental trick to make a quick escape and avoid the conflict.  No restraint in offering death with all the brutality that the Force and a lightsaber could dish out.

When Qui-Gon's gaze fell on a Nightbrother near Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan saw his Master's eyes were orange and his heart froze in his chest.  Qui-Gon was clearly relishing the battle.  He had never before fought with such ferocity, and Obi-Wan saw this was his Master completely unfettered.

Obi-Wan had always admired his Master's fighting prowess, but he now understood how much more there was to Qui-Gon's abilities than he usually showed.  It also made Obi-Wan realize just how much his Master held back - how much control he was always exerting.

It was enthralling to watch his Master without any limits.  The Nightbrothers were tough, filled with green magic that made them resistant to pain.  They were natural brawlers, their weapons shielded from the cutting power of a lightsaber.

Qui-Gon's own technique also favored raw power, but he was faster and lighter than they were.  Obi-Wan watched the familiar dodging and spinning as his Master sought for an opening in his opponents' guard but it was amplified a hundred fold as his Master committed completely to eliminating all competition.

Around the arena, the Nightsisters shouted in apparent entertainment as they urged their brothers to cut the Jedi down.  Only Talzin watched silently, but Obi-Wan took no comfort from her apparent satisfaction.

Even with their numbers, the Nightbrothers were little more than automatons and no real match for a Jedi.  When Qui-Gon finally sliced through the last one, Talzin raised her hand, and the Nightsisters fell quiet.

"It's intoxicating, isn't it?  Nothing to hold you back.  Nothing in your way.  Complete freedom.  There's nothing like it.  It can be yours.  There's only one chain left binding you to the Light.  Sever it."

Stomach sinking, Obi-Wan realized she meant him.

Qui-Gon turned towards Obi-Wan, and there was nothing familiar about him.  His orange eyes were cold in a way Obi-Wan could never have imagined on him before.  Striding towards Obi-Wan, he stepped on the dead Nightbrothers as if they were nothing.  Even the way he held himself was haughty and proud.

Obi-Wan leaned back when his Master finally stopped right in front of him but there was no escape.  His Master's lightsaber was still lit and dangerously close to Obi-Wan's knee.

For the first time in his life, Obi-Wan felt a stirring of fear as he looked at his Master.  He had never seen him like this, and he honestly wasn't sure what would happen.

Qui-Gon reached out and let his fingers trace along Obi-Wan's jaw.  "You want me to kill my apprentice?" His words were clearly targeted towards Talzin but his eyes remained glued to Obi-Wan.  His fingers were stopped by the edge of the gag keeping Obi-Wan quiet.  Qui-Gon frowned at that, darkening his entire demeanor.

"Yes.  Claim your freedom.  Embrace the Dark Side." Talzin's tone was filled with anticipation.

Qui-Gon's fingers slid under the fabric of the gag, yanking it free.  "Master-" Obi-Wan said as soon as it was free, but Qui-Gon placed a finger over his lips.

"Silence."

His tone was hard, and Obi-Wan bit back the rest of his plea.  There was something strange in his Master's expression that stole Obi-Wan's ability to think.

Finger sliding down, it caught on Obi-Wan's lower lip, gently tugging it open.  Mouth dry from the gag, Obi-Wan unthinkingly darted out his tongue to wet his lips and ended up flicking it against the digit instead.

Qui-Gon's eyes darkened further.

"Kill him," Talzin hissed.

"Kill him?" Qui-Gon turned around to look at Talzin but not before Obi-Wan saw a cool expression fall over his Master's face.  Obi-Wan was instantly on alert.  He'd seen that expression before, and it always meant danger.  It meant someone had pushed his Master past a line in the sand.

Talzin did not sense the danger.  "Your apprentice is holding you back."

Qui-Gon laughed, and it sent a chill up Obi-Wan's spine.  "Holding me back?  No.  My apprentice is not the one who is holding back."

Frowning, Talzin showed the first hint of uncertainty.  "You've tasted the Dark Side now.  You know its power.  You can have whatever you want.  You only need to embrace it completely."

"Whatever I want.  Tempting."  Qui-Gon turned back to Obi-Wan, his eyes still dark.  "Very tempting."

With another lightning-quick action, he tangled his fingers in the short hair of Obi-Wan's scalp and pulled, forcing Obi-Wan's head back.  It left his neck taut and completely bare.

Obi-Wan had no leverage to move unless he was willing to pull his hair out.  It left him with no option but to look up into his Master's eyes, and he could make nothing of the speculative expression he found there.

"Whatever I want," Qui-Gon repeated softly.  "That is the seduction of the Dark Side.  To have what I've been denying myself."

Frowning, Obi-Wan wondered what Qui-Gon could be talking about.  Even if he'd been irritating his Master with his nagging about following the Council's rules, Obi-Wan couldn't imagine Qui-Gon had secretly been denying himself the chance to kill Obi-Wan.  Pawn him off on another Master, maybe, but this strained all credulity of what Obi-Wan knew of his Master.

Talzin couldn't know that.  "Exactly.  Stop denying yourself.  We take what we want.  There is nothing that does not belong to the Dark Side.  It's all there for the taking.  Kill him, and claim whatever you want."

"But Obi-Wan is already mine." Qui-Gon eyes remained glued to Obi-Wan.  "Aren't you?"

Taking the cue, Obi-Wan obediently said, "Yes, Master."

"There." Qui-Gon turned slightly to Talzin.  "Why should I destroy what already belongs to me?"

Talzin was quick on the uptake.  "Ah, I see."  Obi-Wan wished he did too because he wasn't sure what his Master was talking about.  It was hardly a revelation that he belonged with his Master, but it didn't look like Qui-Gon was any closer to letting him go.

"Is he really yours though?" Talzin asked.  "The Jedi don't allow attachments.  You haven't really been able to claim him as you desire.  Embrace the Dark Side, and take what you want."

"Wait-" Obi-Wan's thoughts raced.  Surely, he was misunderstanding this conversation.

But Qui-Gon's dark expression took on a hungry edge to it that made Obi-Wan breathless.  Qui-Gon's fingers tightened, not that Obi-Wan could have moved if his life depended upon it.

Obi-Wan was still sure there must be something he was missing, even when Qui-Gon leaned down.  But the feel of Qui-Gon's lips against his own cemented the situation.  Tongue forcing its way past Obi-Wan's lips, Qui-Gon took immediate ownership of Obi-Wan's mouth.

Obi-Wan moaned, never having been on the receiving end of such a commanding kiss before.  He could only open up and surrender to it.

His head was spinning when Qui-Gon finally let him go.  Looking up, he was startled to see his Master's eyes were once again their usual blue.  But his expression was still dark, and Obi-Wan wasn't sure how to read that.

Voice low and menacing, Qui-Gon said, "You belong to me.  No one else can have you."

As suddenly as he'd grabbed Obi-Wan, he released him.  In an instant, he threw his lightsaber into the Sith pyramid.  Red light exploded upward.  Orange static sparked around the pyramid in growing arcs of lightning.

"No, what have you done!" Talzin screamed, backing away.

Even as she spoke, Qui-Gon used the Force to grab Obi-Wan's lightsaber from her belt.  The Nightsisters reacted immediately, firing their energy bows.  In between blocking their energy arrows, Qui-Gon made two quick slices to the chains holding Obi-Wan.  The instant the chains were broken, the magic in them was disrupted and Obi-Wan could finally use the Force to cast them away.

The Sith pyramid suddenly erupted in a storm of orange lightning and red light.  It reached to the very ceiling of the great cavern the Nightsisters called home, loosening stalactites and sending a rain of rock down on the Nightsisters, who had to give up on Qui-Gon and race for cover.

"Quickly." Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist in a bruising hold and pulled him towards the exit.  Obi-Wan fell into step easily, dodging falling debris and the occasional energy arrow as they made their way towards daylight.

Just as they passed the barrier to the cavern, a terrific explosion burst out from behind them.  It almost knocked Obi-Wan's feet from under him but Qui-Gon's hold remained rock steady and he propelled them onward.

He didn't stop them until they reached their ship.

"Get it started," he barked, turning around to cover their rear.  Obi-Wan glanced behind them but he didn't see any Nightsisters.  It was still wise not to linger so he raced up the ramp and into the ship.

Slamming down into the pilot's seat, he raced through the ignition and powered the ship up in record time.  Just as he was about to call for his Master to let him know they were ready, he found Qui-Gon right behind his chair.

"Get us out of here," Qui-Gon commanded.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan was only too happy to retract the ramp and take the ship up.  Out the window, he saw a few green bursts of energy that suggested some of the Nightsisters had followed them after all.

But their bows were no good against the ship's shields.  Soon enough, the red of the planet's atmosphere gave way to the black of space, and Obi-Wan finally felt like he could relax.

Setting Obi-Wan's lightsaber on the co-pilot's seat, Qui-Gon said, "Set a course for Coruscant.  I'm going to meditate."

Qui-Gon did not wait for an answer.  He turned and left with the clear indication that he did not want to be followed.

Obi-Wan sat back in his chair, feeling like his Master had just slammed the door in his face.

 

******* ***** *******

 

An hour later, Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh.  His own efforts in meditating had proven fruitless.  Try as he might, he could not settle his mind.  His lips still tingled where his Master had kissed him.  He couldn't stop thinking about the savage ferocity that had been unleashed in his Master.

It had been frightening but also beautiful.

Standing up, Obi-Wan hesitated at the door for a moment.  Bothering his Master when he was in a bad mood was never a good idea.  But Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and passed through.  Qui-Gon had had ample time to calm down, and Obi-Wan needed to talk about this.

He found his Master kneeling in the small cargo hold.  It was such a familiar scene, but it did not comfort Obi-Wan as it might have under different circumstances.

"Are you feeling more like yourself, Master?" Obi-Wan said cautiously.

"I am not under the effects of the artifact anymore."  Qui-Gon's reply was immediate, confirming Obi-Wan's suspicion that his Master's meditation was not deep, if he was able to meditate at all.

"We're two days from Coruscant," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm sure you can put the time to good use." Qui-Gon spoke with clipped words, clearly indicating he did not wish to be disturbed.

Daring his Master's ire, Obi-Wan moved to kneel before him.  "I agree.  This is the perfect opportunity to discuss what happened."

Qui-Gon finally opened his eyes, his expression dark with warning.  "This isn't the time to test me, Padawan."

"No, this is exactly the time.  If we don't talk about this now, you're going to wall it off and we'll never talk about it," Obi-Wan said, doing his best not to quail under his Master's stern gaze.

It didn't help that Qui-Gon's expression only hardened.  "I don't see a problem with that."

Obi-Wan bit back an expletive.  His Master could be so stubborn and closed when he set his mind to it.

Obi-Wan knew him though.  He knew that pushing wasn't the way to get the conversation he wanted, so he tried something else.

Letting his own frustration and confusion show, he earnestly said, "Master, please.  I've been trying to make sense of what happened and I can't.  I need guidance if I am to move on.  Otherwise, it will be a fly in my mind always buzzing around, and I will never be able to let it go."

Qui-Gon was silent for a long moment, and Obi-Wan was unsure how his plea had been met.

But then Qui-Gon's tense posture sagged.  "I'm not sure I have the guidance you need, Obi-Wan.  I don't seem to be making any more progress than you."

"Than perhaps we will find insight together," Obi-Wan said, eagerly jumping on the opening his Master had provided.

Qui-Gon gave him an unimpressed look, but Obi-Wan would not be deterred.  "I'm serious.  I know that my own uncertainties and confusion are what hold me back, and you can clear that up."

"Obi-Wan . . ." Elbow on knee, Qui-Gon propped up his head with one hand.  He looked so tired suddenly.  "This isn't a door you want to open."

"It's too late for that," Obi-Wan said gently.  "The Nightsisters did that for us.  We need to face the consequences of what happened.  You can't shield me from it.  I'm not a child anymore."

Qui-Gon gave a humorless huff.  "Believe me, I've noticed."

His gaze slid over Obi-Wan.  When his eyes met Obi-Wan's, it was with that hungry expression Obi-Wan had seen right before Qui-Gon had kissed him.

But it was banked now, throttled by the restraint Obi-Wan was only now beginning to appreciate.  "Master . . ."

Qui-Gon shook his head, apparently revealing more than he intended.  He surged to his feet and headed to the door.  "This does no good.  We will meditate and-"

"Mother Talzin told you to take what you wanted, and you kissed me.  You said you were holding back.  You said you were denying yourself.  Was that what you wanted?  To kiss me?  To claim me?"

Qui-Gon's body went rigid, hand on the doorframe squeezing hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"The dark side twists what is good inside us."

Obi-Wan frowned, not sure what to make of that answer.  "But you were able to stop?"

"Was I?" Qui-Gon sighed, finally turning around.  He sagged against the wall as if he needed support to stand up, something Obi-Wan had never seen him do.  "Do you think I was free of the Dark Side when I released you?"

"Your eyes were normal."

"Maybe so, but I did not feel the artifact's hold on me release until the explosion.  I was still under the sway of the Dark Side.  I did not release you because it was the right thing to do.  I released you because taking anything from you would not have given me what I really wanted." Qui-Gon would not meet Obi-Wan's eyes.

"What _do_ you want?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"Obi-Wan . . . if we go down this road, things will never be the same."

"Maybe I don't want them to be the same."

That finally got Qui-Gon to look at Obi-Wan.  He hesitated for a moment before coming to kneel in front of Obi-Wan.  "You don't?"

"I . . . I want to know what it is you couldn't just take," Obi-Wan said, not comfortable yet opening up his own heart.  "You didn't seem to have a problem kissing me.  If you weren't holding back but you still couldn't have what you wanted, then I don't understand what happened."

Qui-Gon's response was not immediate.  His eyes searched Obi-Wan's, who found it hard not to look away.  He couldn't remember ever feeling so vulnerable, but he knew there was no rushing Qui-Gon Jinn.

Tentatively, Qui-Gon reached out.  His fingers gently touched Obi-Wan's cheek, the touch becoming more confident as he cupped Obi-Wan's face.  "Talzin wanted me to descend to the Dark Side completely - to use you and throw you away.  I could never do that.  You are dearer to me than any other soul in the galaxy."  He let his thumb slide along Obi-Wan's cheekbone. 

"I can steal a kiss without permission.  I'm sure Talzin intended me to do much worse.  But that is the blindness of the Dark Side.  For all that I can steal a kiss, I cannot compel you to love me.  And, if I don't have that, then I don't have anything."

"I . . ." Obi-Wan swallowed.  "You have always had my love."

Qui-Gon's expression turned a little sad.  "Not as I have wished."  He sighed and dropped his hand.  Obi-Wan missed the connection immediately.  "It's very greedy of me to wish for more than you have given.  I see now the error of that.  If my feelings were appropriate, Talzin would have nothing to hold over me."

"I disagree." Obi-Wan spoke without thinking, and grabbed Qui-Gon's retreating hand.  "If you did not feel as you do, it could have been much worse.  Did you have any hesitation when you killed all those Nightbrothers?  Would you have stopped yourself from killing me?  Or worse?"

Qui-Gon looked uneasy.  "The Nightbrothers were nothing to me.  Talzin and her Nightsisters would have been next if she had not called attention to you.  I . . . I cannot entertain hypotheticals.  When I turned to you, you were all I could see.  You were all I cared about.  I don't know what would have happened if I felt other than I do."

"Then it doesn't matter," Obi-Wan said.  Daringly, he caressed the large hand captured between his own.  "We know with certainty that you didn't hurt me today, and you say it is because of what you feel for me.  I wouldn't run away from that."

"No?" Qui-Gon's expression turned watchful and intense.  "What do _you_ want, my Padawan?"

Obi-Wan's throat was suddenly very dry.  "If I asked to kiss you, what would you say?"

"I would want to know if a kiss is all you want," Qui-Gon said.

Licking his lips, Obi-Wan said, "If I said I wanted more than that?  A lot more?"

"The Council would say I should have a serious talk with you about attachments." Despite his words, Qui-Gon's tone was dark with promise.

Obi-Wan huffed.  "You can't honestly quote the Council _now_ and think I'm going to take your denial seriously."

Qui-Gon smiled.  Gently, he pulled his captured hand towards himself so he could kiss Obi-Wan's knuckles.

Quietly, he answered Obi-Wan's question, "You can have whatever you want, my Padawan.  You only need to take it."

There was a clear challenge in his Master's eyes as he dropped their hands and waited for Obi-Wan's next move.

For a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if he was really doing this.  This couldn't be real life.  He'd dreamed of this moment for so long with the unwavering knowledge that it could never actually happen.  But here they were.

A year ago, Obi-Wan would have chickened out.  But he meant what he said.  He was an adult now, and he'd never wanted anything as he wanted this.

Reaching up with his free hand, he gently tangled his fingers in his Master's long hair.  When he gave a gentle tug, Qui-Gon came willingly.

This kiss was hesitant at first.  Obi-Wan was understandably shy, uncertain how far to push.  Perhaps sensing that, Qui-Gon freed his hand from Obi-Wan's grasp and pulled his Padawan flush against him.

His tongue teased against the seam of Obi-Wan's lips, and Obi-Wan opened obligingly for him.  Qui-Gon was not quite so demanding as he'd been under the influence of the Dark Side, but when Obi-Wan responded favorably to his advances, he took command of the kiss.

Obi-Wan wound his arms around his Master's neck, opening eagerly for his kiss.  Qui-Gon clutched him tightly to his chest.  His tongue examined Obi-Wan's mouth with proprietary ease, and Obi-Wan loved it.

When Qui-Gon finally pulled away, Obi-Wan was panting.  Qui-Gon nuzzled along Obi-Wan's jaw and left a string of kisses over his neck when Obi-Wan lifted his head back accommodatingly.

"We will still need to talk about this," Qui-Gon said, breath ghosting coolly over the wet kisses he'd left on Obi-Wan's skin.

Lowering his head so he could look Qui-Gon in the eye, Obi-Wan said, "Just so long as you don't talk yourself _out_ of it."

Qui-Gon's smile was soft and tender.  Gently, he reached up to wrap Obi-Wan's braid around his finger.  "No, never that.  It may be inappropriate but I could never give you up."  He pressed another kiss to Obi-Wan's lips.  "Not now."

Moving to straddle Qui-Gon's legs so he could be more comfortable, Obi-Wan smiled too.  "Then I am happy to talk about whatever you desire, Master."

Qui-Gon's expression was indulgent.  "I can see I am in trouble."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to nuzzle his Master's neck.  "Whatever gave you that idea, Master?"

Qui-Gon snorted.  Using Obi-Wan's braid, he tugged Obi-Wan up so he could continue kissing him breathless.

Humming contentedly, Obi-Wan was happy to follow his Master's lead. 


End file.
